My Hero
by kaitykat24
Summary: Little scenes I made up with Hawkeye, and may include guests from my other stories. For Hawkeye fans ONLY! You! the skinny Thor-fan in Montana! I'm watching you.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: This is not an actual story. It's just little scenes that I made up but could never fit into a full, blown-out story. This is for Hawkeye fans, because he's My Hero._

Clint couldn't sleep. He had a feeling that there was someone -or something- in the mansion. He told himself it was nothing, and decided to get a drink of water to calm his nerves. He was halfway down the stairs when he saw her. She had dark brown hair, shocking electric blue eyes, and was wearing a pale blue nightgown. When she saw him she disappeared into the kitchen. Curiousness got the better of him, and he followed her. In the kitchen she turned to face him.

"Clint," she said in a voice like bells. "I am nothing more than a ghost… to you. I am still human, but a curse has been brought upon me. I can only touch with a frozen touch, I can only do whatever a ghost can." She suddenly looked sad. "Help me," she pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears. "Find a way." Coming over to him, she touched him lightly on the arm. Clint felt as if he were frozen in ice as the feeling spread up his arm and through his whole body. It was like he couldn't move or breathe; there was only coldness.

"Clint? Clint, wake up!" He opened his eyes to see a very concerned Wasp looking down at him.

"What happened?" he murmured.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and came downstairs to see you on the floor, unconscious," she said.

* * *

Hawkeye caught the girl by the arm. She looked at him, her moon-grey eyes flashing in annoyance.

"What are you doing?" Hawkeye asked.

"I'm leaving."

"To where?"

"None of your business."

"Moonfire, I'm sorry." She stopped struggling and looked at him.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!" Hawkeye sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

"What was that?"

"Okay, now you're pushing it."

"No, really! I didn't hear you!" In the course of two seconds she grinned at him, and then started to run. He ran after her, and, grabbing a pillow from the couch beside him, chased her through the entire mansion.

* * *

_*sighs dreamily* I love Hawke- wait, what am I saying?! I can't say that out loud! Okay, well, I typed it. But that counts._

_I will post on this story whenever I get hit by inspiration. Criticize all you want, but this is _my_ story and it'll go where ever I want. Thanks for reading, and review if you don't/do like!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, disclaimer for this entire story: I don't own The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. But boy, do I wish I did! Thanks for the reviews, guys, because I've been sick like I've never been before. It's been a week, and I'm still feeling awful. All the reviews I've been getting are like… Like… Wow, it's so good, I can't describe it!_

It was very quiet in the early morning in the Avenger's mansion. _Not for long, usually, _thought Hawkeye as he walked across the foyer. He was right.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came Moonfire's shrill scream, shattering the silence and scaring Clint half to death. He raced up the steps, with the only other Avengers here this morning: Jan, Yellowjacket, Cap, and Carol, all of whom had been in the kitchen. When they reached Moonfire's door, thumps and crashes could be heard, so Hawkeye knocked.

"Moonfire? You okay in there?"

"Yeah, just… Don't come in here yet."

_Crash! Thump! Bam! Smash! BOOM!_

Suddenly, all was quiet. Hawkeye opened the door to see everything in a mess. The desk and chair were splintered and in pieces, the bed was nowhere to be seen, and on the wall across from the door was a giant spider. Dead, that is. Its body was smushed in and a yellow, sickly substance was oozing out. it had legs at least (at _least_) five feet long, all still twitching. One of the eight things was on the floor, broken in two. Moonfire stood right by the doorway, wincing and trying to get as far away from it as possible. When the door was open, she shot out of the room and nearly crashed into Cap.

"Wha… What happened?! What _is_ that thing?!" Hawkeye stammered, his eyes still fixed on the corpse.

"A spider," Moonfire said casually.

"Well, that's one helluva bug."

_Forgive me for the word in the last sentence, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. This hit me just now, and so I came to do chapter 2. Enjoy and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm bored," Moonfire stated casually to Hawkeye. They were in the Avenger's Mansion. He was sitting on the couch, and she was standing behind it. Hawkeye always thrusts her back into Non-Bored Land somehow. But this time, he ignored her.

"I'm bored," she said again, thinking that maybe he didn't hear her. He just kept staring into space.

"I'm _bored_," she said insistently. Nothing.

"Hawkeye, I'm bored!" she whined, trying to get his attention. Still nothing. Moonfire was getting impatient.

"I'm _**bored**_."

Silence.

"I'm **really** bored."

Blank.

"I'm really, really, **really** bored!" She was giving him one more chance…

"I'm bored, you moron."

Nothing.

"Okay, that's it!" she screamed.

She leapt over the couch and tackled him. He yelped in surprise.

"What the heck, Moonfire?" he asked, pulling out his earplugs.

There was a stunned silence as Moonfire realized what was going on, and she glared murderously at him.

"I really hate you," she said.

_Haha, what do you think? Sometimes I have to sit down and make myself think of something. Now was one of those times. But when I do get hit with something, it's usually pretty funny._

_I hope you liked it! Should I try to get to 100 story segments? I've been thinking about it, but what do you think?_


	4. Chapter 4

Hulk was on the couch watching TV. Moonfire and Hawkeye were ducking behind it, about to prank the big guy.

"We're gonna die if we do this," Hawkeye said seriously.

"I know," Moonfire whispered, grinning.

"Then we die," Hawkeye whispered gleefully. They took out a paper bag and a pin. Hawkeye filled up the bag with air, and Moonfire raised the pin…

POP!

Hulk nearly destroyed the couch, the way he flew into the air and crashed down on top of it. The two mischief-makers were already running for their lives, and Hulk was soon smashing through after them. They passed Tony, laughing and screaming at the same time.

"Good luck," Tony muttered, stepping out of Hulk's way.

They passed Jan and Hank, laughing their heads off.

"Good luck," they said in unison, stepping out of the green guy's way.

They passed T'Challa, screaming.

"Good luck to you, my friends," he said, side-stepping Hulk.

They passed Steve, Carol, and Thor, laughing.

"Good luck!" the trio called, ducking into doorways to avoid Hulk.

"I knew we were gonna die," yelled Hawkeye, grinning.

"But did you see the way he flew five feet into the air? Priceless!" laughed Moonfire.

Hulk roared behind them. The two were going so fast their legs were a blur. They finally burst out onto a balcony. A dead end.

"Uh oh," said Hawkeye.

"Here." Moonfire handed him a glowing belt. It was white with a tint of blue and gold, and a metal ring in it.

"What for? We're about to get pounded into the building's foundation!"

"Just put it on and think about how much you want to get away from Hulk."

So he did. He thought and hoped that he'd live to see another sunrise, and he started to float. Moonfire went into fly mode, grabbed his hand, and flew up into the clouds. They burst through the layer and and lay there, panting.

"What is this?" Hawkeye asked her, fingering the unbelievably soft belt.

"It's a moon belt," she answered. "I made it. You take strands of sunrise, moonrise, and starlight and weave them together. It basically gives the wearer my power to fly. And walk on clouds. I made you put it on because I would've flown us up here anyway, but you'd be way too heavy for me. We'd only make it over the wall, and Hulk would just destroy it. Then he'd pound us, and then Tony would yell at me, because of _course_ it's _my_ fault that Hulk destroyed the wall. And then _I'd_ have to pay for it."

There was silence as the two caught their breath.

"Did you see Hulk's face when the paper bag popped?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yeah! It was hilarious!" Clutching their sides, the two laughed and replayed the scene in their heads. It would be two days before either came down.


	5. Chapter 5

_You ever wonder what happened when Hawkeye got pulled into the sewer by one of the Serpent Society in that one fight? Well, here you are!_

"Whoa!" Hawkeye yelled as he was dragged into the sewer. The serpent's tail smelled like old gym socks, and he almost threw up right then and there. But miraculously, he didn't, and was slammed down into what seemed like a chair.

"Wha…?" His eyes focused, and he saw a huge clown looming over him. "What the he-" Then he noticed the serpent sitting next to him, watching the clown with glee.

"What the heck is going on?" Hawkeye asked him.

"I got you front row sssseats to the ssssircus!" he replied happily.

"Um… Come again?"

"The ssssircus!"

"I thought we were fighting each other! Why would you take me to the circus? That makes no sense at all!"

"The ssssircus, the ssssircus," sang the serpent cheerfully.

"Oh, I get it," Hawkeye groaned. "You're the one with mental problems. Out of all the Serpent Society members, I got the demented one." Hawkeye stood up to tackle him, and promptly fell of the roller coaster (for the chairs where in a roller coaster somehow) and landed in a vat of cotton candy.

"Okay, I am seriously weirded out," Hawkeye said, attempting to climb out of it. Suddenly, the vat shrank and he fell down a cliff. "What in the world?!" He landed on something big, gray, and wrinkled. An elephant? The serpent landed beside him, clapping his hands with glee.

"Wassssn't that fun?" he asked.

"No!" Hawkeye shouted. His loud voice startled the elephant, which actually bucked the two off. They got thrown into the air, and landed on cold, damp, and hard ground. The serpent fell on his head and was knocked out, and Hawkeye's arm broke his fall - and itself.

"Ow," he muttered. He closed his eyes…

"Clint? Are you okay? Hawkeye?" He opened his eyes to see the Avengers crowding around him. He turned his head and the serpent he had been fighting was being dragged away by his friends, unconscious.

"You just popped out of the sewer hole," Wasp was saying. "and you landed on your arm pretty hard. The serpent came out next, and he was unconscious. That must've been quite a fight!"

"You don't know the half of it," Hawkeye groaned.

_Wow… Even I'm confused. I'm going to pinpoint the knockout time, and the wake up time. Okay… So… Hawkeye was knocked out when he slammed into the chair, which the truth was, it was a wall. He woke up when he closed his eyes. Okay, confusing, but it works for me._


	6. Chapter 6

"Give in now and we won't hurt you!" Hawkeye called down to the Executioner. For some reason, he was all by himself in a pit.

"Yeah!" Wasp agreed.

"And if there are any tricks, tell us and we'll go easier on you!"

"Yeah!"

"And seriously, take a shower! You smell like a pig's barf… I can smell it all the way from up here!"

"Yea- What!?" Wasp looked at him curiously. Tony laughed, sounding mechanical from his suit. Moonfire rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and hiding a grin. It was just the four of them, in Central Park, at the edge of a huge, gaping pit.

"So, what's your choice?" Wasp asked. The Executioner didn't reply. For that matter, he didn't even move.

"Maybe he's out cold," Tony suggested.

"No way. He's standing up," Hawkeye said. Moonfire moved toward the edge of the hole and looked down.

"Um, Clint?" she said. "It's-"

"Not now." He waved his hand dismissively. "If you don't answer in about ten seconds, we're coming down after you!"

Moonfire sighed. "Clint."

"I'm busy! Five seconds left!"

"Hawkeye, listen to me!" Moonfire pulled on his sleeve. "It's just a-"

"Four! Three! Two-"

"HAWKEYE!" Moonfire shouted. "It's a _fake_!"

"What?" He turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"It's _wax_, genius. It's not the real Executioner. And the pig's barf you're smelling…" she gagged. "Really _is_ pig's barf. See?" she pointed to the puddle of yellowish green liquid by the wax model's feet.

"Oh."

Moonfire giggled. "Yeah, you better say 'oh'." Suddenly, everyone started laughing, except Hawkeye, who just stared at them with a confused expression on his face.

"Wait, you were all in on this?" he asked, frowning at the video camera Tony was pointing at him.

"Yep," Wasp grinned. "It was too good to pass up!"

"But how did you get the pig's puke?"

"You don't wanna know," Moonfire suddenly winced.


End file.
